I Will Never Fall In Love
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: After seeing what can happen,one little girl has never been so unsure. Oneshot.


In bounds she watched them circle about,

No eyes to her even if she were to shout.

The night air was still,the feelings were hostile,

Within her she reel,a sensation could barely stifle.

A girl she once thought fondly of,

The girl she knew her brother loved.

Had betrayed him without reason.

A bitter and chilled treason.

Chains fly out and secure him down.

He struggles and utters a most hurtful sound.

It's almost all she can do to hold back her tears.

As the girl her brother loved acts upon one of many worst fears.

The key to their end is handed to a superior.

And his wish of desolation begins towards those he feels are inferior.

Her heart falls away with the finality of his words.

But the strangest of actions then occurs.

The man has fallen and the key to his victory lands in the hands of another.

The one who her brother exclaimed desired a father and mother.

She picks up the mid-sentence on a race's demise.

To lead us into a magical salvation,though was the reversal wise?

She watchs as her brother gaps as he is freed.

It is obvious to see that realization is making his heart bleed.

In the midst of the suffering she looks to the sky.

Her scales crawling at seeing human begin to die.

The shattering of a glass skull cracks her last nerve.

All the tradegy and trama too much of a disturb.

Once she is released from her chains she heads for an elevator.

The only one that is not a terrible reminder.

Hysterical,she presses the button for down and rides while quietly sobbing.

Inflicted by fate's cruelity that leaves her body throbbing.

Out into the streets she runs and just narrowly misses a car.

How was her brother?Where was he and how far?

She rushs into an alleyway to transform.

A bright flash and a tiny dragon emerges from a pink light storm.

Into the nightly firmament she flys.

Her brother's name she desperately crys.

An hour,then two pass as the fast beats of her wings slow down.

Too weak to press on,she starts to tilt toward the ground.

Her two pony tail get caught in a cloths line.

Keeping her in place in their little binds.

It takes a few pulls but she is freed,

As she falls head-first into a laundry basket exhaustedly.

The woven basket tips and she rolls out.

Her ebony hair sliding over her face as she wallows in her own doubt.

Could she have done more?Could she have been the one to restore?

For the brother that she oh so adores.

* * *

"Haley?"A soft voice said,laying her hand on the de-morphed dragon's arm. 

The little girl didn't respond.Her eye lids quivered a bit but she didn't bother opening them.Sun Park waited until her student finally turned to look at her.

"W-what?"she spoke unstably.

"I want to know if you're all right."

Haley rose into a sitting position,her back aching."Well,of course I'm not all right.I just watched that heartless girl drive my brother into full devastation."

_I will never fall in love_.

"Come here,"she took the gaze averted girl in her arms."I know you enough by now to know that it's more then that,Haley.Are there any more reasons?"

The graphic images of the struggling wretchs floating up in the sky to meet an untimely end came back to her.Even though she had been exposed to magic for long as she could remember,she'd never seen anything so reality-bending.

Anything so heart-stopping that it paralyzed the mind from thinking clearly.

Haley looked up for the first time into her friend's eyes."Why?"she asked in a quivering voice."Why would _anyone_ want to cause such a stupid massacre?"

"Well,it's hard to-"

"Who do they think gave them such an awful right?!"

"Listen to me,"The young woman explained carefully."Sometimes in our lives we have people who make very drastic decisions.Decisions that can hurt and confuse us.But these difficult decisions can be intended for the greater good."

"How are they good?"

"Well,you wouldn't be here right now if it hadn't been for love's sacrifice."

She furrowed her brow."What do you mean?"

"Everything you saw tonight between those two were out of true love.I know some of her actions were horrible,but it was to put a stop to future horrors."

Slowly,she began to understand and embraced the older dragoness close to her;grateful for her insight.Sun Park returned it and held out her hand as she stood.Haley accepted it and was pulled gently to her feet,starting to recover.

* * *

From the rooftop over a dragon watched as they left.Once he saw that she was well on her way with her dragon master,he flew about his own business.

The End.

LP


End file.
